Girl Meets Anna
by laceygirl03
Summary: *Sequel to Girl Meets Daisy* Daisy's birth sister is now her and Maya's foster sister after Daisy was adopted by the Hart's. Sound confusing? Well, their life is. Anna is sixteen and different. She gets bullied, but she knows she has her sisters by her side... right? I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters and all rights go to Disney
1. Singing Practice and Poor Riley

**It is now time for Girl Meets Anna! For all of you who read Girl Meets Daisy, thank you! Thank you so much! For those of you who are just joining us, you might want to read Girl Meets Daisy first because some of the stuff in here has to be explained in Girl Meets Daisy. Okay, let's begin!**

**(Daisy's POV)**

We were in Mr. Matthews' class, waiting for him to get there with Riley. Maya and I had walked alone that day because Riley had said something had come up and that she wasn't going to be there until late.

Maya and I were talking, when Lucas walked in. "Do you guys know what happened to Riley?" he asked worriedly.

"Nope," Maya replied.

"Uh-uh," I replied. "Why?"

"I'm just really worried," he replied.

That was understandable. Lucas and Riley had been dating for almost a month now, and they cared about each other, a lot. Sometimes, it was weird.

Riley and Mr. Matthews walked into the room. The difference, Riley was on crutches. Her foot was in a boot. "Riley, what happened?" Lucas asked.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Friar," Mr. Matthews said, calming the boy.

"Yeah Lucas," Riley said. "I just had some trouble with Augie the other night and slipped on a piece of ice in the kitchen."

"What did the doctor say?" Maya asked.

"Broken foot," Riley replied.

"Oh, that's bad," Farkle said.

"No, it isn't that bad," Riley replied.

"No," Farkle said. "I mean, the dance is in two weeks, how long are you going to be on crutches?"

"Six weeks," Riley replied sadly.

"Hey, we'll still have fun," Lucas assured her.

Lucas helped Riley to her desk.

We went through class that day pretty quickly. But after Mr. Matthews' class, everything went so slowly for me, because I had my first singing practice for the play. I really wanted to show Forest my singing skills, even though he's seen them before at the auditions. I still wasn't sure why I wanted to impress him, I just felt like I wanted to.

Outside the classroom, Lucas helped Riley with her books while I grabbed mine. I turned around and almost directly ran into Forest! I landed on the floor and my books went flying. "Oops, sorry Daisy," Forest said, then helped me pick up my books.

He helped me up. "So, you're coming to practice after school right?" he asked. "You know, because it's singing day, and I kind of need you, I mean we kind of need you and stuff."

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm going. We do only have a few weeks before opening day."

We stood there in awkward silence until the warning bell rang. "We'd better get going," I said.

"Yeah, bye Daisy," he said.

"Bye, Forest," I replied.

I walked on to class.

After school, Forest and I had to sing a duet at practice. We chose the song the day of the first practice. We had three backups in case it sound terrible. Luckily, it sounded pretty good.

_Forest: Just a small town girl_

_Me: Livin in a lonely world_

_Forest: she took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Me: Just a city boy_

_Forest: born and raised in South Detroit_

_Me: he took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Forest: a singer in a smokey room_

_Me: the smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_Both: for a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on_

We finished up the song. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

After practice, I walked home alone. Maya was in our room, doing homework. But something seemed off. "Maya?" I asked carefully.

She looked away. My bed was on top of her's, since we had a bunk bed, and she was on her bunk. I sat down next to her. She looked at me. Her face was tear stained, and she looked upset. "Maya, what happened?" I asked.

"She doesn't need me," she replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"Riley," Maya replied. "We got into a big fight."

I knew this was bad. Maya and Riley were best friends. All though most people didn't see it, Maya would come home and cry sometimes when they were fighting.

There was a knock at the door. It was Mom. "Girls, please come out here," she said.

Maya wiped her eyes and we headed out the door. Standing there was our new foster sister, Anna.

**And chapter 1 is done! I know this one is short, but I just want to get this up. The other chapters will be longer, don't worry! I do not own Don't Stop Belivin', and all rights go to Journey. Thank you and Lacey!**


	2. Sister Bonding

**Hey, laceygirl03 is back! It is time for chapter 2 of Girl Meets Anna! Let us begin!**

**(Anna's POV)**

She was standing there. My little sister. No, I didn't mean Maya, I meant Daisy. I guess Maya was my sister too, now, but I still didn't feel that way, not yet. "Girls, Anna," Ms. Hart said.

They both sat in awkward silence. "Hey, Anna," Daisy said, finally breaking the silence.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Maya volunteered.

She opened the door to find a man with brown hair. Maya hugged him. "Shawn!" she said.

He hugged back. "Hey Maya," he said.

"Shawn," Ms. Hart said. "You're back."

"Well, I came running as soon as I heard you adopted another kid," he replied.

He looked at Daisy. Daisy looked confused. Maya chuckled. "Mom, I can't believe that we didn't tell her," she said.

"Tell me what?" Daisy asked suspiciously.

"That Mom has a boyfriend named Shawn," Maya replied.

Daisy sat in shock for a minute. I looked at her with curiosity. Shawn and Ms. Hart sat with each other to look at Daisy. "What?" Mom asked.

"Nothing," Daisy said, then giggled.

Daisy's phone went off. "Who is it?" I asked, joining in on the conversation.

"I don't know," Daisy replied, then picked up her phone. "Hello?"

By the way she blushed I could tell she liked who was on the other end. This is what we heard of Daisy's end of the conversation:

"How'd you get my number?"

"Oh, I had a great time at practice too."  
"Yeah, oh tomorrow, yeah, I'll be there."

"Okay, yeah, bye."

Maya smiled slyly. "Ooh," she said. "Who was that?"

Daisy blushed. "No one," she replied.

Maya looked at Daisy with pressuring eyes. Daisy shook her head. "Mom, I've got to go," she said.

"Where?" Ms. Hart asked.

"Emergency practice for the play, something happened to one of the cast members," Daisy replied.

"Okay," Ms. Hart replied.

As Daisy escaped through the door, Shawn left as well. "Maya, why don't you show Anna her room?" Ms. Hart asked. "I have to go back to work, so make sure Daisy's back by eight."

"Okay," Maya replied.

Maya showed me to a room. There was a bunk bed and another bed with yellow sheets and blanket. "Your bed is the one with yellow," Maya explained.

I sat my stuff on the yellow bed. "So you and Daisy share a bunk bed?" I asked.

"Yep," Maya replied.

A few minutes passed before Maya asked me a question. "Why did you leave Daisy?"

The question flew me off balance for a minute, but I began thinking of my response. I finally answered with, "I don't know."

"Did you have a choice?" Maya asked, wanting to know more.

"Yes," I replied. "But I was tricked."

"Huh?"

"They promised they were going to adopt Ender and Daisy too. They never did."

"That's terrible."

"Really, after I found out, I tried to get put back out. It wasn't fair and I couldn't trust the people I was living with."

"That is the worst thing I have ever heard."

Maya and I talked for a while, before she went silent for a minute. "You okay?" I asked.

Maya said nothing. "Yeah, I just got a text from Riley," she replied, her voice sounding weak.

"Is everything okay?" I asked again.

Maya buried her face in her hands. "No," I heard her muffled cry.

"What happened?" I asked, now growing concerned.

Maya said nothing, but continued to cry. I slid off my bed and sat onto her's. I wrapped my arms around her, and she leaned in to me. "What happened?" I asked again.

"Riley hates me," she replied. "She said she really hates me."

I thought about this for a minute. I knew from the letters that Riley was Maya's best friend and that hate might not mean what it meant. Daisy had said she hated Maya at one point, and she didn't mean it. When we were younger Daisy had said she hated me and Ender but she hadn't mean that either. I had told Daisy I hated her and I didn't mean that. Hate didn't usually mean what it meant, that was for sure.

"Let me see," I offered, and Maya handed me her phone.

I looked at the text messages from the last thirty minutes.

(**Bold=Riley **Regular=Maya)

How's your ankle?

**Fine**

U sure?

**Yes, I'm very sure**

Do u want me and Dais to come over? We've got time

**No, Lucas is here**

Oh, well, the more the merrier, right?

**Not today**

Riley, what's going on?

**Nothing, just leave me alone!**

Riley!  
**Just shut up! I hate you! I really hate u!**

I put down the phone. "Maya, she doesn't mean that," I said.

"Yes, she does," Maya replied.

"No, she doesn't," I assured her. "She just wants to be with Lucas right now. It's weird how boys and girls like that."

Maya said nothing.

About an hour later, it was eight o' clock, and Daisy still wasn't home. "That's weird," Maya said. "She's usually home way before her curfew."

I shrugged. "Try calling her," I suggested.

She called her and, after five rings, got her voicemail.

_Hey, it's Daisy, if you're hearing this right now, I can't pick up the phone right now, but leave a message. And Maya, if that's you, don't worry about me, I'm probably already on the way home._

Maya hung up instead of leaving a message. "She's probably on her way," Maya said.

Well, thirty more minutes passed before Maya got worried. "Where is she?" she kept repeating.

And I was wondering the same thing. Where are you Daisy? I kept thinking. Where are you?

** (Daisy's POV)**

Forest and I had a spectacular night. We sang, we danced, we practiced the lines. Everything was perfect. Until I looked at my watch. "Oh no!" I said. "Forest, I have to go. It's eight thirty and I should have been home half an hour ago!"

Forest calmed me down. "C'mon, I'll walk you home."  
We walked all the way to my apartment building. We were tired from walking so we took a rest on a bench outside. "This was perfect," Forest said.

"Yeah," I replied.

That night was perfect. I felt so happy and relieved that I wasn't being made fun of. Everything in the night was perfect. Until a large figure emerged from the shadows, and ruined my perfect night.

**Cliff hanger! I shall torture you with this terrible cliff hanger! So, I got a review saying that I should quit doing my outro, and I thought about it… for about three seconds! No way! My outro is my thing! This was on Girl Meets Daisy and this person also said they hated Faya. Well, too bad, so sad for them. I like Faya and my outro so things will continue as usual. So, next chapter I will be using the oc my first reviewer sent me! Remember to r and r, and I guess that's it! Thank you and Lacey!**


	3. The Fire

**I'm back, ready with another chapter of Girl Meets Anna! I hope you guys like it!**

**(Daisy's POV)**

That shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. But there were more of them. He wasn't alone. It was then when we realized the sound of the siren. The man came and told me and Forest that we couldn't go in. That it wasn't safe. There was a fire in apartment 45c, the apartment right above us!

"My sister's in there," I pleaded. "Both of them."

"Look, we're evacuating everyone," he promised.

All the men ran in, starting to evacuate everyone. Except, I couldn't see Maya or Anna. They weren't out yet. Thoughts began racing in my mind. Terrible thoughts. Forest held me tightly. "It's okay," he whispered.

I thought that night would have been perfect. I had learned so much about Forest. I learned he was thirteen and only eleven months older than me. I learned about his little brother, who had dyslexia, and how he always tried to help him. I had learned about Forest and he had learned about me. He had learned about my fear of failing and how I used to be a foster kid. He knew about Anna and Ender. We had learned.

I picked up my phone and tried to call Maya. She answered. "Where are you?" she asked panicky.

"Outside the building," I replied.

"Why aren't you in here?"

"Maya there's a fire!"

"What?"

The phone went dead. Forest hugged me and I sobbed into his shoulder. Please be okay, I kept thinking in my head. Please be okay Maya.

**(Maya's POV)**

Had Daisy just said what I think she had said? There was a fire? I grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her into the hallway. What we saw was terrifying. The walls were burning around us. We were only two stories from the ground. We could make it.

We ran to the stairs and began running down. Anna then began gasping like I had never known. "Asthma," she gasped.

I took a homework assignment out of my pocket. I put it over Anna's mouth. She grabbed it. "C'mon," I said, and we kept running.

We were on the first floor when I began thinking about Daisy. I hoped she was safe.

We burst out the door and looked at the building. It was pretty much un-savable. I'm glad I had grabbed one thing before we ran. I had grabbed Daisy's journal.

Outside, I spotted Daisy. She was sobbing into Forest's shoulder. Anna and I ran up to her. "Dais," I said.

She looked up. She grabbed me and Anna and hugged us tightly. "Chance," she whispered.

It was then that I realized I had completely forgotten our dog. But where was he? Then I remembered. "Mom dropped him off at the groomer," I replied, then saw Daisy breathe a sigh of relief.

She leaned in on me and I leaned in on Anna. We were a family, home or not.

A few minutes later, Daisy, Anna, and I decided to take a walk to clear our minds. We walked down the street for a while, when Daisy spotted someone.

The girl was in a box down at the corner of the street. Her blond hair was bunched up into a messy ponytail and her blue eyes seemed teary. Of course, Daisy was like Riley, so she ran right up to the girl. "What's your name?" Daisy asked.

"DJ," the girl replied.

"Is that short for something?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah," the girl replied. "Delilah Rosalyn Jones."

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"They died in a car accident when I was six," she replied. "And I ran away from the group home I was in."  
"I know how you feel," Daisy said. "I was in a foster home until two weeks ago, when I got adopted."

I realized Anna hadn't said anything. She was standing silently behind me. She finally came out of the darkness. "I thought you were dead," she whispered.

That's when Daisy and I both realized, DJ and Anna had a past.

** (Anna's POV)**

I thought she was dead. I remembered when her parents died. I remember when she ran from the scene and everyone thought she had gone off the bridge and they searched it. I remembered her funeral, my parents crying, the pain I had suffered. I was nine then, old enough to understand she was dead, but not old enough to understand why.

DJ stared at me. "You can't be," she whispered.

"I am," I replied.

"You aren't, oh my gosh," she said.

"Do you remember?" I asked.

"I remember," she replied. "I was six, you were nine, Ender was seven, Daisy was five. I lived with you half the time because my parents were never around."

I embraced DJ in a hug.

I could tell Daisy and Maya were both confused. "I'll explain later," I said.

We walked back to the building and found Ms. Hart waiting for us. She hugged the three of us. "I thought something happened to you," she said.

That's when she saw DJ. "Mom, can we foster her?" Daisy asked. "She lives on the street."

"When we find a place to stay," Mom promised.

That's when it hit all of us. Where were we going to stay?

"Don't worry," Ms. Hart said. "I've already got the temporary stuff figured out. I'm going to stay with Shawn at his hotel, but there isn't enough room for you guys, so you're going to stay at Riley's house."

Maya cringed. Hearing her name. "And Daisy, if you want to, Forest's mom said you can stay the last two days," Ms. Hart continued.

I could basically see the excitement on Daisy's face. "Forest?" DJ asked. "Forest Window?"

Daisy nodded. "Actually, that's where I'm staying," she said. "I've been staying there. When you saw me I was just getting something from my box."

About an hour later, we were all at the front of Riley's building. We buzzed the speaker. "Maya," Maya said.

"And Daisy," Daisy said.

"And Anna," I added.

"Come on up," Mrs. Matthews said.

I could see the disappointment in Maya's eyes that Riley hadn't answered.

We walked up the stairs and into the Matthews' apartment. "Hey girls," Mrs. Matthews said, and gave us all hugs. "I'm so sorry."

Mr. Matthews told us he was also sorry, and Augie hugged us. We still hadn't seen Riley. "Where's Riley?" Maya asked finally.

"In her room," Mr. Matthews replied. "She said she wasn't feeling well so she went to lied down. You can go see her though. I mean you are staying in that room."

We walked in and found Riley lying down, but her face was in the pillow so we couldn't see it. "Riles?" Maya asked.

Maya walked up to her. "I'm sorry," Riley whispered.

"That's okay," Maya said.

Riley sat up and revealed her tear stained face. "Are you okay?" Daisy asked.

"I'm sorry," Riley repeated. "I'm so sorry. I was stupid. I don't hate you. I was just spending time with Lucas and then I forgot about you and your feelings."

Maya hugged her best friend. "Don't worry about it," she said.

We set up our sleeping bags. Riley suggested we play truth or dare. "I'm in!" I said.

"Me too!" Maya added.

"Me three!" Daisy said.

So we began playing. Maya pulled out a big box of questions and we separated them into truth and dare piles. We decided that Daisy should go first, then Riley, then Maya, then me. Oldest to youngest.

I was super excited for the awesome game of truth or dare. And maybe, just maybe, we would get to see what was going on with Daisy and Forest.

**And chapter three is done! I would like to thank everyone for their support which is insanely awesome. Also, Morgan Hope told me that she doesn't like Faya, but she didn't scream at me so, Morgan Hope, I will actually take your constructive criticism so thank you. I also have a special announcement! I need a new boy for the series (for reasons that I cannot tell you) and I'm letting you guys suggest him! He has to be fourteen, and please set him up like this:**

**Name: **

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Family:**

**So, I hope you guys will give me some good ideas! Chapter 4 will be up soon. Thank you and Lacey!**

**:) :) :)**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE WITH SPOILERS

**Hi guys so Laceygirl03 is here, and this is just an author's note, but don't worry, I am continuing the story later, probably later today too. Anyways, before I can begin chapter 5 I need at least boy oc reviews, or this will not work. I really hope you guys will review soon, but I cannot continue until I get at least two, because my plot line needs it. Chapter four, however, will be up soon, and I hope you guys like it! Again, sorry for the delay, but my plot line requires it. Hope to hear from you guys soon and here is a spoiler for Girl Meets World. The next episode is called "Girl Meets First Date," and it's about Lucas and Riley and their first date. I also read somewhere that they have their first kiss, but I don't know if this is true. It comes out in less than a week, so I guess we'll find out then. Anyways, I need to get back to writing chapter 4, so I have to go. Thank you and Lacey!**


	5. Truth or Dare

**Okay, as I promised, chapter 4! Time for these girls to play truth or dare! And I know, this story is supposed to be about Anna, but this chapter will be mostly told by Daisy. Alright, let us begin!  
**

** (Daisy's POV)**

We finally got the truth or dare game set up. I went first. "Truth," I said.

Maya pulled out one of the truth cards. "If you could be stranded on a desert island with anyone in this room, who would it be?" she read

I thought about it for a minute. "Riley," I replied, and got stern looks from both my sisters, but then we all burst out laughing. "Okay, Riley, your turn."

"Truth," Riley replied the same as me.

I picked up a truth card and read it out loud. "What is the one thing you've ever said that you wish you could take back?" I read.

"When I told Maya I hated her," Riley replied, which got a series of 'awes' from the rest of us. "Okay Maya, you're up."

"Dare," Maya replied, being the rebel she is.

Riley picked up a card. "Open the nearest window and shout, at the top of your lungs, 'I AM AN IDIOT!'" she read.

"Does it really say that?" Maya asked, and Riley showed her the card.

"Ugh," she said.

She walked over to the bay window and opened it. "I AM AN IDIOT!" she yelled.

We all burst out laughing. Maya sat down, her face red with embarrassment. "I hate all of you," she said. "Anyways, it's your turn Anna."

"Dare," Anna replied, taking a chance.

Maya picked up a card. She laughed for a minute then said, "Let all the players in the room draw one thing on your face with lipstick and wear it for the rest of the night."

Anna sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea," she said.

Riley ran and asked her mom for some lipstick. She got it. Then, she came back and we all drew stuff on Anna's face. Maya drew a heart with an arrow through it, Riley drew a smiley face, and I drew a mustache right above her lip. "You guys are mean," Anna said. "Okay, Daisy, you're up."

I thought for a minute. "Dare," I said.

Anna picked up a card. "Give every player a paper towel and cover it with whip cream, then, allow each player to hit you in the face," she read.

Riley got whipped cream and Maya got the napkins. They had fun completely destroying my face. "Okay, Riley," I said. "Truth or dare?"

"I don't want to seem chicken, so dare!" she picked.

I picked up the card. "Take a small blanket and wear it as a cape for the rest of the night. When people ask you why you're wearing it, say, 'Because I am the superhero, Nighthawk!'" I read.

Riley bowed her head. "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked.

We found a blanket and put her in it. None of us could stop laughing. "Okay, okay," Riley said. "Now it's your turn, Maya."

"Dare!" Maya yelled.

Riley picked up a card. "Wear a hat made of toilet paper for the rest of the night," she read.

Anna and I grabbed a bunch of toilet paper from the bathroom. The, Riley, Anna, and I wrapped it around Maya's head, and made holes for her eyes, mouth, and nose.

Just about a minute later, Mrs. Matthews called us for dinner. So we walked in, my face still smeared with whipped cream, Anna with the drawings on her face in lipstick, Riley with her superhero cape, and Maya with her face wrapped in toilet paper. We got huge laughs from the Matthews. "So, what do we have here?" Mr. Matthews asked. "Because it looks like a mummy, two pranks gone wrong, and a superhero."  
"Why are you wearing that cape, Riley?" Augie asked.

"Because I am the superhero, Nighthawk!" Riley replied.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I said.

I went to the door. Outside, I could hear humming from a familiar voice. I opened it. "Hey, I thought I would find you here," Forest said.

I couldn't believe Forest had come to see me. Me, of all people. "What are you doing here?" I asked, still trying to get over the shock that he was here.

"I… I have a question I want to ask you," he replied.

"Okay, go ahead," I replied.

**Cliff hanger! So, I know that this is a really short chapter compared to most of mine, but I really, can't continue until I get the second oc. I've already gotten one, but if you guys could give me more, I can get this going faster. Thank you guys once again for your support, and I promise DJ will be back soon, I just need the oc's. This chapter actually wasn't supposed to exist, but the oc's are needed. So please post more. I don't care if you're a guest or have an account. Thank you and Lacey!**


	6. The Kids We Never Noticed

**I finally got the reviews I needed so I'm here with chapter 5 of Girl Meets Anna! You guys are going to love this! Let's begin!**

**(Daisy's POV)**

I couldn't believe Forest Window was standing right there in front of me. "So, I need to ask you a question," he said.

"Go ahead," I replied.

"Well, you know that the dance is in a week," he said.

"Yeah," I replied, wondering where this was going.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked.

I remained silent for a minute. "Y-yeah," I stuttered. "I will."

He grabbed my hand. "See you then," he said.

"O-okay," I replied.

He left down the hallway, and I closed the door. I stood there and sighed with joy. "What happened sweetie?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

I squealed. "I just got asked out!" I replied.

Everyone sat there with their mouths open. "That's not the reaction I thought would happen," I said. "And it's kind of offensive."

Maya ran up and hugged me. Riley and Anna followed.

After dinner that night, we talked until about ten about the dance and everything that was going on. Then Mrs. Matthews said we needed to go to sleep because we had school the next day. That night, all I could think about was Forest, and I think Maya could tell.

**(Maya's POV)**

The next morning in Mr. Matthews' class, something unexpected happened. Let me tell you this story.

Mr. Matthews was talking about World War II, when the door opened. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes walked in. He didn't look like Lucas, but he looked, kind of cute. "Mr. Nichols, you're late," Mr. Matthews said.

"Yeah, sorry," he said.

He sat down in the back of the class. How come I hadn't noticed him before? I thought. He's cute.

We went through the rest of the class with a bunch of interruptions, all from Sam.

"Can anyone tell me about Adolf Hitler?" Mr. Matthews asked, and of course Farkle raised his hand.

But he wasn't alone. Sam raised his hand too. "Yes, Mr. Nichols?" Mr. Matthews asked, surprised.

"Adolf Hitler was a maniac who pretty much started World War II, also, who is the girl in the front with blond hair?" he asked.

Mr. Matthews seemed confused. "What?" he asked.

"Who is the girl in the front with blond hair?" Sam repeated.

"Do you mean Ms. Hart?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Yeah, her," he replied. "What's her first name?"

"Maya," I replied for Mr. Matthews. "My name is Maya."

He smiled at me. "Sam," he replied.

"I know," I said, giving him a sly grin.

"Hey," Farkle interrupted. "Maya, what are you doing?"

"Sorry," I replied. "Just getting to know someone new."

"It sounds like you're flirting with him," Farkle said.

"I'm not flirting with him," I replied.

"You're lying," Farkle said. "Maya, I can't be with someone who cheats on me."

"I'm not cheating on you Farkle!" I yelled.

"I can't trust you," he replied. "We're through! Enjoy Sam!"

My heart broke in half. I thought Sam was cute, not boyfriend stuff. Farkle was my guy. Now he wasn't here. I started crying, and I ran out of the classroom, ignoring all of Mr. Matthews' calls for me to stop. I just kept going. I ran all the way to the door before I heard a voice. "Where are you going?" a soft voice asked.

I turned around. Daisy was standing there, her eyes filled with concern. Of course she followed me, I thought. She's my little sister.

She hugged me. "Don't leave me here alone," she whispered.

"Okay," I replied.

We walked back to class.

That day at lunch, Farkle sat with Smackle and a few of the other smart kids. Sam asked if he could sit with us. "Sure," I replied.

Sam sat where Farkle usually sat, between me and Lucas. Lucas and Riley sat together as usual and Daisy was, of course, on my other side. "So, Sam, are you usually late for most of your classes?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just don't have a lot of time on my hands, and I am terrible in school, especially History," he replied.

"But you seem good at disrupting things," Riley tried.

"Yeah, I guess you could call me a class clown," he replied.

I laughed. "So, have you ever met JD?" Sam asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"JD, or Jason Dean," Sam replied. "He's kind of my best friend."

"I've met him," Lucas said. "That kid could give Farkle a run for his money for the smartest kid."

"I've never met him," Riley said. "Where is he?"

"Hey, JD, come here," Sam called.

A dark-brown haired boy in a leather jacket came walking over. "You know I don't like her," he said to Sam.

"JD, she isn't that bad," Sam replied.

"Well, I guess she's better than him," he replied.

"Who?" Daisy asked.

"No one," JD replied.

Now, of course, this drove Daisy insane. Daisy hated being left out of things. "Hey guys," she said. "Has anyone seen Forest?"

I shook my head. "I wonder where he is," she said thoughtfully. "We have to work on the next song today at practice."

Yeah, I thought sarcastically. That's what you're worried about.

JD and Sam talked a little more, when Forest came up to Daisy. "Hey," he said. "Do you want to go for a walk while we have time?"  
"Sure," Daisy replied. "Let's go."

So they began walking down the hallway. I sighed. She's got her first boyfriend, I thought. She's going up way too fast.

JD, Sam, Riley, Lucas, and I talked until the bell rang. We all headed to English class. Except, Daisy wasn't there. Where was she? Daisy would never skip class, not even for a guy like Forest. Plus Forest was in English and all the classes after that.

After school I still hadn't seen Daisy all day. Riley walked up to me. "Hey, my mom just texted me," she said, and she looked worried.

"Not now Riles," I said. "I need to find Daisy."

"This is about Daisy," she replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She's, she's in the hospital," Riley replied.

"What?!" I asked, now freaking out.

"C'mon," Riley said. "Dad's driving us."

Mr. Matthews picked us up in front of the school. I was trying not to cry, but it was kind of hard. Daisy was in the hospital and I still didn't know why.

We drove to the hospital and I burst through the door. When I told them who I was and why I was there a nurse brought me and Riley to Mrs. Matthews. She looked worried and upset. "Maya, honey, I need to talk to you," she said.

By now, I was already crying. "What is it?" I asked.

"There's something about Daisy you need to know," she replied.

**Time for another cliff hanger! Okay, so my two oc's were Sam Nichols from BagelsandBroadway and Jason Dean "JD" from Gleechick2052. I really liked your oc's because they had some character to me and I could relate to them. So, I hoped you guys liked this chapter and please remember to review! Thank you and Lacey!**


	7. The New Girl and the Guitar Player

**Hey guys, so I'm back! So, if this chapter seems sad, I'm sorry, my best friend gave me an idea and I want to use it, so here it is. I was reading her the reviews on the phone, we live in different cities, and she said that Wafflelover98's oc was her dream guy, so I couldn't stop laughing. Then, after seeing a hilarious meme, I got an idea. And here it is. Let's begin!  
**

**(Maya's POV)**

"There's nothing you can tell me about my little sister that I don't already know," I said. "She tells me everything."

"Honey, Daisy didn't tell anyone this, the doctors found it in her records," Mrs. Matthews said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Daisy suffered trauma when she was younger. Forest accidently brought something up while they were walking and she had a panic attack."

"I still don't know how that could end her up here."

"During her panic attack, not only did Daisy's brain freak out on her, she fell and hit her head while she was there, so it just added onto the fact that something was wrong."

"Why didn't Forest tell me?"

"He was going to, but his parents called and told him he had to be home early, so he didn't have time."

"Can I see her?"

"Just wait until Anna gets here."

"What is it that traumatized Daisy?"  
"I don't know, they won't tell me."

It was then that Anna walked in, and I hugged her. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you," I said.

"C'mon," she replied, smiling. "Let's go see our little sister."

**(Anna's POV)**

We walked into the room, and Daisy was sitting up, on her phone. "Hey," Maya said.

"Hey," she said weakly, her voice breaking with the slightest word.

Maya and I sat on opposite sides of her bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked, grabbing one hand.

She held on. "Okay," she said weakly.

She grabbed Maya's hand with her other hand. Her eyes were glazed over with tears and her face was pale, almost as if she were sick. Daisy wasn't usually tan, but she isn't usually that pale either. "You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice breaking again.

Maya and I both reached for her forehead. "Big sister instinct," Maya chuckled.

"Yep," I replied.

Maya beat me to it this time, and she looked worried as she pulled back. "You are pretty warm," she said.

I did the same as Maya and had the same reaction. "I'm fine guys, really," Daisy said. "My blood pressure's up so it's probably that. I promise, I feel fine."

"Okay," Maya and I said at the same time.

About two hours later, we had to leave. "Night Daisy," Maya said, as she shut the door and turned out the light.

The next morning, Daisy was discharged from the hospital, and made her way home. The day after that, she came back to school. Maya said they had an interesting day, but Daisy had the most fun.

**(Daisy's POV)**

That morning, I felt a little dizzy when I woke up. The memories of that night came flooding back in. That night everything changed.

I got ready and Maya, Riley, and I walked to school, and Anna walked with us until the turn changed in between our schools.

We walked into the classroom, and Mr. Matthews welcomed me back. We all took our seats and began to read the textbook. It was then when she came in.

There was a knock on the door, and Mr. Matthews told the person to come in. a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes walked in. her hair was shorter, and she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "Hi, I'm the new girl," she said quietly, in a familiar voice.

She really looked familiar. It took me a minute, but I soon realized who it was. "What's your name?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Alexia, but most people call me Ali," she replied.

My brain connected with the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Andrew, why don't you show Ali around," Mr. Matthews suggested, and Andrew got up.

I actually knew Andrew. He was nice, and played guitar for our musical, which was only in a few weeks. His brown hair was side swept and to the side, as he walked to the front of the room. Ali blushed. "I'm Andrew," he said.

"Ali," she said shyly.

I couldn't believe she was here. I could not believe Ali was here.

At lunch, Andrew and Ali came and sat with us. "You are not here," I said.

"Daisy?" she asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"I need an explanation," Maya cut in.

"This is a story I have to tell," I replied.

*****_**Flashback (No one's POV)***_

_ It was seven years earlier. A five year old version of Daisy sat in a kindergarten classroom. The classroom is filled with lots of small children. It is separated by six tables. Four children at each table._

_ The children all get up, and line up for snack. This is the only time of the day where the tables mix inside the classroom._

_ Daisy walks over to a table in the middle of the room. The table in the middle has three girls in skirts sitting at it. "Can I sit here?" Daisy asked, pointing to the empty chair._

_ "Sorry," Sophie said. "It's taken."_

_ "Oh, okay," the young girl said, then walked to wear a girl with brown hair was sitting alone._

_ "Hi, I'm Daisy," she said. "Can I sit here?"_

_ The brown-haired girl looked up and looked around. "You mean, you want to sit with me?" she asked quietly._

_ "Yeah!" Daisy replied._

"_O-okay, I'm Alexia, but most people call me Ali, if they really know me," the girl whispered._

"_Awesome, Ali is a really pretty name," Daisy replied._

_The girls sat at the table, talking, before a boy with slick black hair came up to them. "Give me your cookie," he said._

"_Ali doesn't have to listen to you, Ryan," Daisy said, standing up her friend._

"_And what are you going to do about it?" Ryan asked._

"_I'm gonna tell Mrs. Nelson," Daisy replied, in her tattletale voice._

"_Fine," Ryan replied._

_He walked away. "We need to get back at him," Daisy whispered to Ali._

_ "I have an idea," Ali said. "Everyday I stay in at recess to read."_

_ "You can read?" Daisy asked. "Me too!"_

_ "Cool, well, we tell the teacher we want to stay inside, then we take away Ryan's crayon pack," Ali suggested._

_ "Right, because Ryan has the 64 pack with the sharpener," Daisy caught on. "And he's nothing without it."_

_ "Right," Ali agreed. "Then we put it into one of our backpacks, and tomorrow we take it back out and say it's ours."_

_ At recess that day, the girls went through with their plans, and the next day they did the rest of the time. After that, Ali and Daisy were best friends, until Daisy moved, but they still remained best friends._

**(Daisy's POV)**

After telling the story to Maya, she said, "Wow, and you two did that?"

"Yep," Ali replied.

"And Ryan was a bully?" she asked.

"Yep," I replied. "Anyone with the 64 pack of crayons with a sharpener, ran that classroom!"  
We all laughed.

We finished up lunch and went back to class.

After school Anna was thrilled to see Ali. "Wow, after all these years," she said, shaking her head. "I can't believe you skipped two grades too."

"We were the smart ones," I said, and Ali and I laughed.

Ali and I walked home until Ali took the turn to her building. "Call me," I said.

We walked back to Riley's house (we was me, Anna, Maya, and Riley) and found chaos. Augie was running around with Ava, Mrs. Matthews was sitting on the couch, and Mr. Matthews was comforting his wife. "What happened?" Riley asked her parents as she hobbled into the room on crutches.

"Your mother is running a fever and Augie will not calm down," Mr. Matthews replied.

"I'll get the kids," I volunteered. "Augie, Ava, come here."  
The two kids who had been running around walked up to me. "Let's play a game," I said. "Ava, why don't you go back home and Augie why don't you go to your room."

The kids didn't look convinced. "I'll fly you," I suggested.

I picked up Ava and carried her to the door, while we both said, "Weeeeeeee!"

Then I did the same to Augie to his bedroom, but I didn't slam the door on his. "Thank you, Daisy," Mrs. Matthews said.

"It's the least I could do," I replied.

Mrs. Matthews went to lie down, while the girls and I talked. It was a fun night. But, in the middle of the night, Anna's phone went off. "Who is it?" I asked groggily.

"I don't know," She replied, just as groggily.

We all crowded around the phone to hear what was said. Man, do I wish I hadn't.

**Boom! So Wafflelover98's oc Andrew was used in this chapter and my best friend's oc was Ali. Trust me, my bff and I are just this weird and awesome at the same time. So, if I don't update in a while, don't worry, I'm just busy. Friday is my school talent show and I'm really nervous! I love to sing and this is really important to me, so I probably won't update tomorrow because I'll be practicing. Also, in either the next or one after, the play Daisy and Forest are in will be up. And, in a few chapters, they will be on summer break, and then ninth grade. I at least plan to get them to ninth grade before this story is over, and then they will be in ninth to tenth grade in Girl Meets Sisterhood. In Girl Meets Graduation, they will be in tenth and Anna will be graduating, and in Girl Meets Junior Year and Girl Meets Senior Year it's pretty obvious where they are. In Girl Meets Memories they are in college (Except Anna) and remembering everything. And Girl Meets Life is when they were grown and it's mostly about their kids. Girl Meets Journal has three out of five votes, so two more from different people will do it! Thank you and Lacey!**


	8. The Call and Four Sick Sisters

**Hey guys, so laceygirl03 is back with another chapter of Girl Meets Anna! Are you ready? Well, ready or not, here I come! Let's begin!**

**(Anna's POV)**

My phone went off. It was a blocked number, and I really had no idea who it was. But, I figured it was Hope trying to prank call me. I put it on speaker so the girls could hear. "Hello?" I answered.

There was silence for a minute. Then, I really thought it was Hope. "Yes, is this Anna Hart?" a male voice asked.

Now I was confused. "Um, sort of, yes," I replied.

"You better tell that sister of yours to watch her back. She's throttled my plans one to many times, and she's in for it."

"What has my sister ever done?"  
"Maybe it wasn't her, but her mother was once mine, and that Maya girl of her's is mine too. There will be no Katy and Shawn, not if I have anything to do with it."

I hung up right then and there. "That…." Maya trailed off.

Daisy looked scared. Riley held her, even though she looked scared herself. We all huddled into a ball on Riley's bed. As the tallest and the oldest, my arms were wrapped around all three of them. Maya's head was on my shoulder. Riley's head was my other. And Daisy was in the middle, mostly leaning on Maya. I knew how close these people and I were. We were like sisters. And some of them were my sisters.

We stayed like that until Maya got up to lock the window. Then we all went back to our sleeping bags. Riley asked Daisy to stay up with her in the bed. "I don't know, Riley," Daisy replied.

Riley looked at Daisy as if she had lost her mind. "Dais, why not?" Riley asked.

"I think I'm getting sick again," Daisy replied. "I woke up dizzy this morning and now I have a huge headache."

"You did feel pretty warm when we were in the huddle," Maya admitted.

"Come here," Riley told Daisy.

Daisy walked over to where Riley was sitting on her bed. Riley put her hand up to Daisy's forehead. "You've got a fever," Riley admitted.

"See, I don't want to get you sick," Daisy said.

"I don't care," Riley insisted. "Come here, I'll be fine. I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"Okay," Daisy gave in.

Being the smallest, she easily climbed into the bed, even with Riley's huge new cast. Riley put her arm around Daisy, and Daisy leaned in with Riley. They eventually fell asleep. Maya and I slept closely that night.

The next morning the girls went to school, very afraid of what might happen, and I went to school also afraid. Daisy had stayed home with Mrs. Matthews because she was running a 102 fever.

As I walked into the school, Hope's voice ran through the hallway. "HIIIIII AAANNNNAAAA!" she seemed to scream.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I heard Daisy's staring in the play on Friday!" she sang.

"Yes, I told you that three weeks ago," I replied.

"Sorry, I must have forgot," she said.

"That's okay, anyways, I hope Daisy will be able to perform," I said, thinking about how bad she was feeling this morning.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Daisy's sick," I said.

"Aw, poor thing, can I come over after school?" Hope asked.

I knew Hope wanted to see Daisy because ever since the two had met during shadowing, Hope had taken a liking to her. Hope was an only child, so it was different for her.

"Sure," I replied.

I told Hope about everything that had happened the night before. Hope promised to have my back for however long it took.

And she did. After school that day she walked home with me. I knocked on the door to the apartment. Mrs. Matthews opened the door. "Hey, are the girls back?" I asked.

"No, Maya got detention with Sam, and Riley has to fill in for Daisy until she gets back so she's at practice," Mrs. Matthews replied.

"Oh, how's Daisy?" I asked.

"Not good," Mrs. Matthews replied. "She fell asleep a three hours ago, can you go ahead and wake her up? If you don't she won't sleep tonight."

"Sure," I said, then led Hope to where we were staying.

Daisy was curled up into a ball of bed-head and blankets. I kissed her forehead, which was burning up. I shook her arm just a little, being as gentle as I could. "Dais, wake up," I whispered.

Daisy groaned. "I don't wanna," she mumbled.

She then found herself in a coughing fit. I rubbed small circles in her back. "Hey Daisy," Hope said.

"Hi Hope," Daisy said.

I sat on the edge of the bed, and Daisy layed her head in my lap. She looked so miserable. Hope sat on her other side and was smoothing out her hair. I knew Hope cared about Daisy like a sister. Daisy gradually fell back asleep. "She's so cute," Hope said.

That's when the girls walked in. Maya kneeled down next to the bed. Riley sat next to her. "Poor thing," Riley said.

Something about Riley's voice was off. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Riley nodded. "Fine," she replied.

Maya looked at her funny. "Okay, Lucas may have bought it at school, but I didn't, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't feel great," Riley admitted, before quickly adding, "But don't worry! Daisy's worse, just worry about her."

Maya put her hand onto Riley's forehead. "Riles," she said, but Riley cut her off.

"Don't worry," she said again.

"Riley, you can't tell me that," Maya insisted. "I will always worry about you. Now, you need to get some rest. Why don't you go lie down next to Dais."

Riley finally agreed. She lied down next to Daisy, and Daisy grabbed her hand. The two fell asleep.

That night, I noticed Maya coughing her head off. "You okay?" I asked.

"No," Maya replied, her voice hoarse.

We were sleeping close together again, because of fear of the man, and Maya was radiating heat. "Come here," I said, and she got up against me.

Maya was burning up. She was even warmer than Daisy had been. "Oh Maya," I said.

Later that night, even I wasn't feeling great, so I fell asleep with a scratchy throat and headache.

The next morning, all four of us were sick. "Looks like I'm staying home from work," Mrs. Matthews said.

Riley and Daisy slept the entire day. Maya had it the worst of all of us. She couldn't sleep because she had such a bad headache, and her stomach couldn't hold anything. I didn't have it that bed, so I was usually up, helping the others.

That night, Maya finally fell asleep. She was sitting up against the bed on the floor. I picked her up and put her back into her sleeping bag. She rustled for a minute, which made me nervous because I knew she wasn't going to get to go to sleep again, but then calmed down as her breathing became even again, and she was finally sound asleep. "Goodnight girls," I whispered to all of them, turned off the lights, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay, so that's chapter 7! I know it's really weird, but I'm having a little bit of writer's block, and I'm really busy. Yesterday was my talent show, I didn't place, today was my math team tournament, and this week is standardize testing for my grade. I'm happy to announce that at the tournament, I placed fourth individually (no one else on my team placed), my team won 3****rd**** in cyphering, and 2****nd**** overall. It was awesome! I hope you guys will bear with me cause the next chapter might take a while to make! Thank you and Lacey!**


	9. The Play and Maya's Voice

**Laceygirl03 is back and ready for another chapter of Girl Meets Anna! Who's ready? I am, how bout you guys? Still celebrating my win today! Okay, Girl Meets Anna is ready and I am too! Let's get started!**

**(Anna's POV)**

The next morning as three of the four of us woke up, we heard retching. It was coming from the bathroom next to Riley's room. I looked around and saw that Maya wasn't there. She came back into the room. She looked ready to collapse.

Without saying anything, Daisy quietly slipped off the bed she and Riley had been sharing and walked to Maya's side. Maya leaned on her like she didn't know where to go. Daisy helped her back into her sleeping bag and covered her up, letting Maya's head rest in her lap. Daisy still said nothing, but began stroking Maya's hair in a soothing pattern, until Maya's eyes closed. When they did, Daisy walked back to the bed and lied down.

It shocked me how Daisy knew what to do and right when to do it. She and Maya were close, I knew that.

The next morning, not one of us was going to school, mostly because all of us were still sick. Ms. Hart came and picked us up, saying she finally found a new apartment where we would stay. There were three bedrooms. One for Ms. Hart, one for Maya and Daisy, and one for me. My own room. Wow.

Daisy was helping fix the beds when I walked in. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Way better," Daisy replied, sounding like her old self.

Maya was asleep on the bottom bunk. She was snoring, but she didn't sound near as bad as she had the night before. "Do you think Maya's gonna be okay on Friday?" Daisy asked.

"Probably," I replied.

Daisy sat on a chair in the room. I noticed the journal sitting on her desk. "You still write in this?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's almost out of paper," she replied. "Maya and I were thinking that, when it does, we could get a new one and start something about sisterhood, you know, with you too." **(That's your hint for what Girl Meets Sisterhood might be like.)**

"Yeah, that'd be great," I replied.

I walked over to where Daisy was sitting. I put my hand up to her forehead. "Good, you're so much cooler," I said.

Daisy put her hand up to my own forehead. "You too," she said.

Maya began waking up. Daisy walked over to where our sister was sleeping. "Maya?" she whispered.

Maya sat up slowly in her bed. "Hey Dais," she said, almost like her old self.

"Maya, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better, thanks guys," she said.

We all hugged.

The next day all of us, even Maya, finally got to go back to school. For once in my life, nothing interesting happened. The next day, though, it was time for Daisy's big play.

We all walked into the auditorium of John Quincy Adams Middle School and took our seats. The lights went dim, and we suddenly saw Daisy onstage, her microphone attached, in her costume. It was jeans and a basketball jersey.

"We all have a story," she started. "A story about how we may turn out in this world, a story on how people will react to things that happen. Everyone has a reaction to everything. Even if your reaction is nothing. Anyways, everyone has a story, and this is mine."

The background behind her changed, and we suddenly on a basketball court. Daisy's voice over came over the speakers. "Sander had always been my best friend. He was like a brother to me. But I never expected the adventures we would end up on."

Forest ran onto stage, dribbling a basketball. **(I'm now going to start referring the characters by their play character name.)**

**(General POV)**

CeCe, the main girl, played basketball with her best friend, Sander. As they played, a girl with blond hair came up. "Hey Sander," she said, flirting.

"Oh, hey, Arianna," he said.

The two stopped playing as Sander began talking to Arianna (played by Missy Bradford), and he seemed to forget that CeCe was right there. The pair talked until CeCe walked off stage.

A few scenes later, it shows Sander and Arianna fighting, then breaking up. Soon after that, it had CeCe singing, in front of a crowd, for the first time.

_You wanna play_

_You wanna stay_

_You wanna have it all_

_You started messing with my head_

_Until I hit a wall_

_Maybe I should've known_

_Maybe I should've known_

_That you would walk, you would walk out the door_

_Said we were done_

_Then met someone_

_And rubbed it in my face_

_Cut to the part,_

_She broke your heart_

_And then she ran away_

_I guess you should have known_

_I guess you should have known_

_That I would talk, I would talk_

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care!_

_No oh oh, I really don't care!_

As CeCe finishes the song, Sander and she kiss, having shared the most beautiful moment of their life.

Soon after the kiss, the two sing "Don't Stop Believin'" and the play ends.

(I own neither of the songs and all rights go to their writers/producers)

**(Anna's POV)**

We all clapped as the cast members take their bows. Riley even stood up. (It has been six weeks and she got the cast off that day.)

The cast members leap into one more song and dance routine, but this time, something bad happened. As Ali ran during the number, she fell off the stage. We all gasped. Luckily, sitting right at the edge of the stage, dropping his guitar, Andrew caught her. "T-thank you," Ali stuttered.

As soon as we were outside, we were all taking pictures of Ali, Forest, Andrew, and Daisy. They all laughed as we asked for their autograph. All though, Maya didn't seem to have much to say. She wasn't talking a lot to me, Daisy, or Riley, or anyone else for that matter. Mom picked us up. "Are you okay?" Daisy asked as we got into the car.

Maya nodded, but said nothing. She leaned up against the window. "Maya, honey, is everything all right back there?" Ms. Hart asked.

Maya again said nothing. Now we were worried. She pointed to her throat, then began coughing. "Did you lose your voice?" Daisy guessed.

Maya nodded again. Daisy handed her a paper pad and a pen. Maya wrote: _I lost my voice, but I feel fine, just a scratchy throat. And it hurts like crazy when I have coughing fits._

Daisy smiled sympathetically at Maya. She leaned over and rested her head on Maya's shoulder.

When we got home, Ms. Hart had to leave for work, but she said one thing to me as she left. "Honey, Anna, you can call me 'Mom,'"

Daisy fixed Maya some tea as she rested on the couch. Her sore throat seemed pretty bad. She kept having continuous coughing fits, which just got worse over time. She finally fell asleep, but you could hear the pain in her voice as she fell asleep.

**Done! Two chapters in one day, woohoo! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, if you want something else to read, look at my new Girl Meets Slumber Party. It's just something fun I'm doing to help get rid of my writer's block. Thank you and Lacey!**


	10. Poor Maya and the Attack

**I'm back! So, who's ready for another chapter with Ali, DJ, JD, and Sam! Hope you guys are, cause I am! Let's get started!**

**(Anna's POV)**

It was the middle of the night when I heard her scream. I hopped out of my bed and ran to Maya and Daisy's room. Daisy was already on her feet, and Maya was in her arms. "It's okay," she kept saying as Maya sobbed.

I sat on the edge of the bed with Daisy. "She's having the nightmares again," Daisy whispered.

I nodded. I knew about the nightmares Maya had when she was sick. Daisy had told me about them. I held Maya in my arms then, rocking her back and forth. Daisy hummed, and it seemed to calm down Maya.

When Maya was calmed down and asleep, Daisy and I fell back asleep. Well, I tried to. I couldn't stop thinking about Maya. She was fine that morning. Then she lost her voice when she was at school sometime. Now she was sick, again. This was bad. What the heck was going on with my little sister?

The next morning, it was finally Saturday. Which was good, because I knew Daisy wouldn't have wanted to go to school anyways. Mom left early, but, soon, there was a knock at the door. It was Ali. "Hey, is Daisy home?" she asked.

"Yeah, but she's taking care of Maya, so be careful," I replied.

"KK," Ali replied, and we walked into Daisy and Maya's room.

Daisy was sitting in a chair, reading a book, and Maya was asleep in her bed. "Hey Dais," Ali said.

Daisy looked up from her book. "Oh, hey Ali, what are you doing here?" Daisy asked.

"Well, the whole cast and a few friends are going to a movie, do you want to come?" Ali asked.

Daisy shook her head. "I have to take care of Maya," she replied. "Sorry Ali, maybe we can do something later, when Maya isn't sick."

"I understand," Ali said. "Is it okay if I help out? I mean, Andrew isn't going because he's baby-sitting Oliver, and you're the only other person I'm really friends with so…"

"Sure," Daisy replied. "But be careful. The last thing I need is you getting sick too."

"I will be," Ali replied.

I decided to brush up on some reading. Other people showed up while I was. I just didn't know yet.

**(Daisy's POV)**

When Maya woke up, she didn't seem too surprised to see Ali in the room. I handed her some tea I had been making for her. "How's your throat?" I asked.

Maya put a thumbs down sign. I smiled at my poor Maya sympathetically. I hated it when Maya was sick, it was terrible. She was so miserable, and I hated seeing her like that.

Maya sipped the tea very cautiously. I could tell she was nervous about throwing up, again. She hated throwing up. Especially with a sore throat.

I brushed Maya's bangs out of her face and felt her forehead. She was boiling with a fever. I looked at Maya. The sight was not pretty. Her face was a sickly green-pale color. Her hair was in her face, and her bangs were sweaty. That's another thing, she was sweating a lot, but she claimed to be freezing. It was a terrible scene. Maya looked so terrible, it was hard for me to look, for me to think about how sick she was.

And that was something else I had to worry about. How sick really was my sister? She just kept getting sick with what seemed like strep throat or whatever. It was bad.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the window. It was Riley. I opened it up. "Is she dead?! Why isn't she returning my calls or texts?! What happened to Maya?!" she basically yelled.

Maya groaned. "Whoa," I said. "Calm down, Riley. Maya's sick, and please don't yell, she's had a headache for a while."

"You sound like her mom," Riley said. "And can I see her?"

Riley didn't wait for me to answer, but walked over to Maya's bed. She looked at her poor best friend. "Hey, Riles," Maya croaked.

"Hey Maya," Riley replied, and gave her a hug.

As the time passed, Maya slept and Riley, Ali, and I talked about the history test we were going to have to take on Monday. There was another knock on the door around four. It was DJ. "Hey Deej," I said, opening the window.

"How's Maya?" she asked.

"Could be better, but she's not as bad as this morning," I replied, letting her in.

As DJ walked in, she was surprised to see all the people in the room. "Who's this?" she asked as she pointed to Ali.

"That's Ali," I replied.

Ali and DJ shook hands. The time passed until Ali had to leave because her mom was home. DJ, Riley, and I were talking when there was a knock on the window for a third time. It was JD and Sam. "Oh great," JD said. "She's here."

"Who?" I asked.

"Never mind," he replied.

JD and Sam stepped through the window. Seeing Maya, they both almost ran to her. "Hey Maya," they said at the same time.

"Hey guys," she said.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"How does it look like I'm feeling?" Maya snapped.

Sam backed off. He sat down on the end of the bed, and JD sat with him. The two seemed, weird. I mean they seemed to be oddly attracted to Maya. I don't know why, but it was so weird. I felt so awkward standing there.

DJ noticed it too, and whispered, "Dais, do they always act like that?"

"Yep," I whisper replied.

I moved closer to Maya. She seemed to be mumbling something. It took me a minute to realize she was saying 'Anna.' "Maya, do you want me to get Anna?" I asked my sister.

She began coughing uncontrollably. "Yeah," she said between coughs. "Go get, Anna."

That's when she started freaking me out. She was wheezing and suddenly on the ground. She was holding her chest in pain. "DJ, what do we do?" I asked, panicked.

"I don't know!" DJ admitted. "Go get Anna!"

I ran into the living room. "Anna!" I yelled.

"What?!" she asked, alarmed.

"Something's wrong with Maya!" I replied.

Anna ran with me back to the room, and Maya was on the floor. Sam, JD, DJ, and Riley were all freaking out. "Maya," Anna said calmly, getting down on the floor. "Maya, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Maya said between her wheezes.

"Okay, Daisy, I need you to listen to me carefully," Anna started saying.

"Alright," I replied.

"Okay, call 911, then tell them what's happening," she said. "Because I think Maya may be having…"

She trailed off. "A what?" I asked.

"I think Maya might be having a heart attack," she replied.

**Boom! A heart attack? But why? And why are Sam and JD attracted to Maya? Could Maya have a secret that's causing stress? And why hasn't Farkle come back in a while? All will be revealed in the heart-stopping, extremely long, next chapter! Hope you guys'll stick with me. Btw, Girl Meets Journal is in progress and will be up in about a month. I'm really liking how so many people asked for it. Can't wait to see you again! Thank you and Lacey!**


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys, so Laceygirl03 is just here for a little bit of an announcement. Anyways, so this next chapter is sad, bad, and very very long. It will take me a little while, so I probably won't be able to update for about a week, maybe a little more. Anyways, here are some spoilers, but I'm not gonna tell you who says what.**

**1**

"But, no."

"I'm so sorry."  
"Why her?"

"I don't know."

**2**

"I will find you, hunt you down, and kill you with one arm tied behind my back if you hurt my little sister."

"Nice try, you can't hurt me."

**3**

"Mom? MOM?!"

"Get down here!"

"Holy cow."

**4**

"Wait, you're what?"  
"No."

"Yep."  
"Yahoo!"

**5**

"Is it time?"  
"Yes."

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"Neither can I."

**6**

"How do you like the new you."

"I love the new me."

**Anyways, bear with me here, this next chapter is going to be way longer than normal. Hoppe you guys like it! Thank you and Lacey!**


	12. MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER: Changes in Life

**Okay guys, here's the longest chapter I've ever done. Are you guys ready? I hope so! Let's begin!**

** (Daisy's POV)**

Anna hadn't just said that. My eyes began tearing up and my heart began racing. "911, please state your emergency," the receptionist said.

"My sister is having a heart attack," I replied.

"Okay, sweetie, how old is your sister?" she asked.

"14," I replied, the tears in my eyes rolling down my cheeks.

She asked for my address and number and I gave it to her. Anna and I carried Maya downstairs as fast as we could. She was holding her chest, and Sam and JD were both trying to comfort her. Then they started fighting. All I could hear was nothing. I was that scared. I ran up to the fighting JD and Sam and shoved them aside. "Both of you!" I screamed. "Shut up! There are more important things in this world than your stupid crushes!"

It just came out. I didn't mean for it to. They both backed off, probably because I looked like a rabid wolf. I mean, that was how important Maya was to me.

Anna had lay Maya on the bench outside. I sat down next to it and grabbed her hand. I held it as she choked on her own words. "Daisy… what's… going… to… happen?" she asked, her eyes forming tears as well.

"You're going to have a lot of pain," I admitted. "And we're going to lose you for a second, but all the people are going to take care of you."

"Am I going to be okay?" Maya gasped.

I went silent. That had question had passed my mind before, but hearing it out loud didn't make it seem less real. It was real. "I don't know," I replied honestly. "I really don't know Maya."

Maya held my hand as tightly as she could, but that wasn't very hard, unfortunately. Suddenly, she let out one more gasp of pain, and her eyes closed. I screamed, and just as I did, the ambulance came pulling up. They took Maya away. I didn't know why, but it felt like that was going to be the last time I would ever see her again. That I would never see Maya, my big sister, ever again. Which was bad, because she was my life. If anything ever happened to Maya, I don't know what I would do, but it wouldn't be good, I can tell you that.

Anna tried to call Mom, but there was no answer. JD and Sam were still arguing over Maya, so I did something I never thought I'd do. "You two! Here! Now!" I yelled, as Anna tried again to call Mom.

JD and Sam both muttered to themselves and came over. I grabbed both of them by their shirt collars. They may have been six inches taller than me each, but I was about to kill them both. When they were both at my eye level, I basically screamed, "You two are both dead!"

They pulled back, but, for some reason, I was stronger than both of them combined. "Listen to me, and listen good," I said, calming down just a little, but still raged enough to scare the boys. "Maya just had a heart attack, and you two are too worried about your little crushes on her to care. You know what? If you two actually cared enough to be her guy, you'd worry more about her and not your stupidness! Now, if I see either of you at the hospital within the time Maya is in there, I swear, I will never, ever, forget it, and that means I will haunt your nightmares and make personal appearances!"

They both backed off, and basically ran home. Anna came up to me. "Mom still won't answer," she said sadly, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Any ideas?"

"Call Mrs. Matthews," I replied.

"Good idea," she said, and gave Mrs. Matthews a call.

After the call, it only took two minutes for Mrs. Matthews to get there. Riley was in the car, crying her eyes out. By now, all of us were. Anna and I hurried and got into the car, me in the back with Riley, and Anna in shotgun. Riley and I held each other as we drove. _It just isn't fair_, I kept thinking. _Maya hasn't done anything to anyone. Why did this happen to her?_

Riley kept crying. I kept crying. Anna kept crying. Even Mrs. Matthews kept crying. We were all crying because this was Maya. Someone who was close to all of us. Me and Anna's sister, Riley's best friend, and someone like a daughter to Mrs. Matthews. It just wasn't fair at all.

As we pulled into the hospital, we all jumped out. I mean we literally jumped. We ran as fast as we could to the receptionist. I remembered her. She had been there when Maya had fainted during high school shadowing, and she wouldn't let me in. I had threatened her in order to see my sister. Wow, such memories.

We came up to her. "You again?" she asked.

"Look, I got adopted, now where's Maya?" I asked.

"Hart?"

"Yes, now where is she?"

"Room 203."

All of us went to where the room was, and stopped at the door. There was a little sign that said: _Do Not Enter_.

Riley, Anna, and I sat outside on a bench, while Mrs. Matthews talked to a nurse. You could see the fear in all of our eyes. It was too painful. I began humming something, and thinking of lyrics in my head. It was weird, but all the lyrics were about Maya.

_Please be okay_

_Live to see another day_

_Without you, life is empty and gray_

_And good times fail while bad times rise_

_Because you're the only thing in our eyes_

It just flowed out. I was so confused and hurt and upset that the music came naturally. That was how it always was with me. Hurt=music seemed to be the problem.

A nurse came up to us. "Maya has suffered a severe heart attack," she came right out and said.

"But, no," I said, scared.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

I turned back to Anna. "Why her?" I asked.

"I don't know," Anna replied, pulling me and Riley into a hug.

**(Spoiler 1)**

"Is Maya gonna be okay?" Riley asked.

"We won't know for sure for a couple of weeks, and Maya will have to stay here," the nurse replied.

You could see Riley's heart drop. Mom then, suddenly, came running in. "Where's Maya?" she asked, out of breath.

We explained everything to her. "Is Maya, at least, awake?" she asked.

"Yes, come with me," the nurse said, and led us to the door of her room. "Please, one person at a time. She needs her rest and shouldn't be riled up too much."

Mom went first. She came back teary-eyed. Then Anna went in. after five minutes, she came out, looking pretty upset. Then Riley went. She spent only three minutes in the room before freaking out, and coming back out. Then it was my turn.

I waked into the beige and white room. Maya was in the middle, in a just as beige bed, her head resting back on a pillow. I was so scared to get close to her, because of all the machines she was hooked up to. I was scared that I would step on something and mess up all the machines that were keeping my big sister alive. "Dais?" Maya's weak voice asked, her head raising just a little bit.

"Hey Maya," I replied.

"You don't have to stay that far away," Maya said. "Come here."

I went closer to my sister. I got close enough to wear I was at her head. "Maya, what's gonna happen?" I asked, feeling small, like a little kid.

"To be honest," Maya replied. "I don't know Dais. But, I'm always going to be with you. You know that, right?"

I nodded. It was too real, thinking about how I could lose Maya. I didn't want to lose Maya. I never wanted to lose Maya. She was my big sister.

My time was up too quickly. I had to leave Maya before I knew it, and it was hard. Riley said she didn't feel well as we got into the car. "What's wrong sweetie?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

"My stomach hurts," she complained.

"Okay, honey, just lean against the window," Mrs. Matthews said.

Riley leaned up against the window and held her stomach.

When we got home, Anna headed toward her room and I headed toward mine. It was weird, being in there and not hearing Maya yell, "Don't sit on my bed!"

I sat down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. My eyes gazed upon the room around me. The paintings Maya had hung up and the drawings I had. They were special.

I hopped down from my bed, and found my journal, and I wrote another entry.

_Dear Journal, Maya, and Anna,_

_ Maya, please be okay. I promise, I'll be the best sister I could ever be. I'll never ask for anything again. I'll stop hanging out with Forest so much and hang out with you more. Please Maya. Please. All I ever wanted was a family and you gave me that and more. You gave me a friend, a sister, Chance, everything. I love you Maya. So please be okay. Please Maya._

_ -Daisy_

I put the journal down and called in Ginger the ferret. I closed the door to make sure Chance couldn't get in. I stroked Ginger with my finger. "Please," I pleaded out loud for the first time. "Please."

**(Anna's POV)**

Daisy locked herself in her room. And I don't mean for a day. She locked herself in for three days. Mom would put out food by her door, and when I went to bed, it was gone. She was so depressed. I was too, but I tried to remain optimistic. I had to keep thinking Maya was going to be okay. I had to.

Everyday I still walked to school with Riley. Lucas began walking with us and so did Farkle, and he final admitted why he had freaked out.

We were on the subway, riding home from school. "Hey guys," Farkle started. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Riley replied.

"Um, you know how I freaked out on Maya the other day?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lucas replied, wanting him to get on with it.

"Well, you see, the night before that, my parents split up, I didn't know what to do, and every little thing set me off. It did that for a week. Now I'm in therapy," he replied.

We all told Farkle it was okay and we hugged him.

After school that day, Mom greeted me at the door. "Hey sweetie," she said, letting me in. "Can you sit?"

She patted the couch next to her. I sat down. "Honey, Daisy, she isn't doing good," Mom said.

"I know," I replied. "I was going to ask you about it. Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't," Mom admitted. "But, she has to start going back to school. I'm going to get her up tomorrow. Also, we're going to see Maya before dinner tonight. I'll be home for a little, then we'll go to the diner."

"Okay," I replied. "I'm going to go check on her."

I got off the couch and walked to Daisy's door. I knocked. "Dais, can I come in?" I asked.

"No," a weak voice replied.

I went in anyways. Daisy was on the bed, her eyes watery, and her head in a pillow. Her blankets were around her in a cocoon, and the room looked as if a tornado went through it. "Dais?" I asked, and she looked up.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"I'm just worried about you," I replied. "Dais, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Daisy replied, just as harsh.

I came closer to her. "Ever since Maya—"

"Stop it!" Daisy cut me off.

"Daisy, stop what?"

"If you loved me you'd know!"

"Dais, I do love you, what are you talking about?"

"Forget it!"

Then Daisy ran through the door. I didn't know where she was going, but it didn't seem to matter. She was probably just going to Riley's house.

I walked back to my room. My phone began ringing. "Hello?" I answered.

"Your sister is dead," a male voice replied. A male voice I knew.

"Karson, what do you want?" I asked.

"Your sister is dead, I'm coming," he replied.

"I will find you, hunt you down, and kill you with one arm tied behind my back if you hurt my little sister," I replied, my hand trembling with the phone.

"Nice try, but you can't hurt me," Karson replied, then hung up.

**(Spoiler 2)**

I dropped the phone onto the bed. I lied down, suddenly not feeling well. I looked up at the ceiling. _Which one was he talking about? _I thought to myself. _Maya or Daisy?_

I just lay there for awhile, and that question just kept floating in my mind, as I tried to figure out a way to protect them.

**(Daisy's POV)**

I ran to the only place I knew to go. I ran to Forest's house. His mom opened the door, her smile bright and warm. "Hi Daisy," she said, opening the door wider. "Forest and DJ are in the back if you want to see them."

I went to the back, opening the door to a blue-painted room. The room was familiar to me. The blue walls, his red covered bed, the tv in the middle, and the small ducks hanging from the ceiling. DJ and Forest were both in the middle, watching some show on tv. "Hey guys," I said, startling them both.

Forest was the first to recover. "Hey Daisy-Flower," he said, reminding me of my pet name. "What's up?"

"Can we have fun?" I asked.

"Uh, sure," Forest replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, Mom's forcing me to school tomorrow," I began. "Uh, I was thinking we could skip. You know, for the day."

Both of them stood with their mouths wide open. "Daisy Hart, skipping school?" DJ asked, shocked. "I'm out, I hate skipping."

"I'm game," Forest replied, taking my hand. "Anything for my Daisy-Flower."

I giggled.

I walked home, completely not thinking about anything.

At home, I walked in on something I would never forget. Mom and Shawn were kissing, right in the kitchen. "Hi Mom," I said casually.

Mom backed away from Shawn. "You're out of your room?" she asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I went to Forest's house, that's okay, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," she replied.

I walked to the back and knocked on Anna's door. "Anna?" I asked.

"Come in," she replied, her voice a little weak.

I walked in. Anna was pale, her eyes just staring at the ceiling. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, her eyes going towards me.

I walked into the living room. Something with Anna began going wrong. "Mom?! MOM?!" she called.

Mom and Shawn were kissing again. "Get down here!" I called to my sister.

She came down. "Holy cow," she said.

**(Spoiler 3)**

A few minutes later, we went to visit Maya. They let us all go in this time. I hugged her. She was doing a lot better. "Maya will be able to go home in a week," the nurse said. "If she continues to get better at this rate."

Maya smiled. "She's a fighter," Shawn said.

One week later, she came home. I had skipped school with Forest each day. Everyday, we got on the subway with everyone else. Then, as they got off, we found an excuse to move away from the group. After that, we found a place to hang out for the day. It was fun.

The day Maya came back, however, we decided to actually go to school. We walked into Mr. Matthews class. "Little Hart, Mr. Window," he said. "I haven't seen you in a while."

I turned a shade of red. "Um, I was sick," I lied, trying to change the subject.

"And Mr. Window?" he asked.

"Um, I was on vacation with my mom," Forest lied.

"No you weren't," DJ piped up from the back of the class.

"Yes, I was Deej," Forest said, in a voice that was telling his foster sister to shut up.

DJ didn't say anything else. But Maya did. "You were sick, Dais?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," I replied. "Um, that's why we didn't visit you until we got you out of the hospital."  
"But I came over," Riley told her dad. "To give you your homework and Anna said you were fine."

"Yeah, but Anna was kind of in depression, over Maya," I lied.

We went on with the day, talking about everything that had happened while Maya was gone and other stuff.

When we went home that day, Maya seemed super happy to be able to see the old house with Anna and me not sleeping. "Maya," Anna said, then gave her a hug.

We spent about three hours in our room, just talking. That's when Mom called us down for dinner. "Mom's home?" Anna asked.

I shrugged.

We went downstairs to not only find Mom, but also Shawn, and they seemed… weird.

"Girls, sit down," Mom told us, and the three of us sat down on the couch.

It was funny, really, how Maya, Anna, and I fit onto the couch like pieces of a puzzle. "Girls, Shawn and I are getting married," Mom continued, and her reaction was three shocked faces.

Anan broke the silence first. "Wait, you're what?" she asked.

"No," Maya said in disbelief.

"Yes," Mom replied.  
"Yahoo!" I said, super happily.

**(Spoiler 4)**

We all went to bed that night, after hearing that the wedding would be in about a year and a half, and we were all thinking the same thing. _I can't believe that just happened._

The next morning, I got a call from Forest at, get this, 2 am. "What the?" I asked myself, before seeing who it was.

"Yeah?" I asked, knowing Forest wouldn't mind how I answered.

"Hey," he said, he sounded out of breath.

"Forest, are you okay?" I asked, beginning to feel the panic rising.

"Um, Daisy, I need your help," he replied.

"Anything," I said.

"I need you to run away with me," he replied.

I went silent. I must have been like that for a while because Forest went, "Daisy Flower?"  
"When?" I finally asked.

"Tomorrow," he replied.

"I'll meet you in the park," I said.

"Okay," Forest said, then the line went dead.

I fell back asleep, but my dreams were nowhere near happy.

The next morning, I got up early, right after Mom left, and left a note on the fridge.

_Gotta go check on Forest, be back soon._

_ -Daisy_

I climbed out the window, and headed toward the park. When I got there, Forest was waiting on the swings. "I can't believe we're doing this," I said.

"Neither can I," Forest replied.

**(Spoiler 5)**

We ran all the way to the subway. Every time I thought I couldn't get any farther, he smiled, I smiled back, and we could somehow keep going.

We ran all the way to Main Street. It was ten miles away from where we had started, which was two miles away from my house, and four miles away from his.

He basically collapsed onto a bench on the subway. "You okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Hey, Forest?" I asked. "Why do you want to run away?"

He shook his head. "I'll explain it later," he said.

I looked at him. He was worrying me. I needed to know why he had to leave. I was worried about him. It wasn't like I was actually running away, I mean, skipping class was okay, but I couldn't leave Maya or Anna.

"Hey, Dais?" Forest asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, skipping class, lying to teachers, and even lying to your sisters AND Riley, he said. "Do you like the new Daisy?"

"I love the new Daisy," I replied.

**Okay, so the last spoiler was changed a little from 'you' to 'Daisy.' I just couldn't put that in the spoiler list. Whew! Over 3, 400 words! This was my longest chapter I've ever done. Wow, sorry it took so long. Anyways, if you haven't seen my new Every Witch Way story, Everything Changes, the prolog included a schedule. Here it is:**

**Fridays: Everything Changes (Every Witch Way fanfiction)**

**Saturdays: Girl Meets Anna (and all sequels) (Girl Meets World fanfiction)**

**Sundays: Girl Meets Slumber Party (Girl Meets World fanfiction)**

**Mondays: Life of the Party (Bella and the Bulldogs fanfiction) (will start on April 13, 2015)**

**Tuesdays-Thursdays: If I get a chance, I may update stories at this time, Girl Meets Journal will probably also be put up on one of these days**

**Anyways, guys, see you next Saturday for another chapter of Girl Meets Anna! :):):)**

**Thank you and Lacey!**


	13. Author Note

**Guys, this is an author's note for every story I have. The schedule is being broken for at least the next three weeks. Look, right now, I have no idea when I'll be able to update again. It could be tomorrow, in a week, maybe even in a month. My grandfather just passed away, and I can't concentrate on anything, especially writing. I'm really sorry guys, but when I return, the schedule will come back. It will be about a month before I get Girl Meets Slumber Party up, and Life of the Party might take a little longer than expected. Girl Meets Anna will probably get an update or two over the next month, but I can't promise anything. I'm really sorry guys, I just can't do anything right now. So, this isn't goodbye, just a break. For the last time for a while, Thank you and Lacey. :(**


	14. I Found Her!

**So, guys, this is another author's note to go along with Girl Meets Anna. I'm actually not going to have the long series I was thinking about. It's stressing me out, so I'm just going to keep it at three stories. Girl Meets Anna is the second. Girl Meets Sisterhood will be the last fanfiction for that series. However, following that series, I will have a sequel series called, "My Life in New York," which will be about the children of Maya, Anna, and Daisy. I know you guys will miss the series, but the prequel, "Girl Meets Journal," will be up soon. I promise. Anyways, let's get this chapter started.**

**(Maya's POV)**

She said she's be back, but I didn't know when. Daisy wasn't picking up her phone or texting me back or anything. I was beginning to get worried. _What if she ran away again? _I kept asking myself. _No, _I finally decided. _Daisy wouldn't do that again._

Then again, what if she did? What if Daisy had decided to leave? I was freaking out.

Anna and I searched every place that we thought our little sister would be. I started seeing things. Her blue eyes and blond hair being swept away by some stranger, her sweet, pale cheeks being brushed the wrong way, her long golden locks being pulled. I saw everything I didn't need to. Until I blacked out.

_**In Maya's dream**_

_ I was in a room, surrounded by so many people, I could only see blurs of color. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. My heart began racing. "Where's Daisy?" I asked a random stranger._

_ I got no response, just a shake of the head, and the man walked away. "Daisy!" I began screaming, my heart racing. "Daisy?!"_

_ "Maya?" I heard a soft voice ask. "Is that you?"_

_ A small girl, looking no older than nine, walked up. She had golden blond curls and sparkling blue eyes like the ocean. She was wearing a softball uniform, her pants stained with red clay, and a softball was in her hand. She threw it back and forth from one hand to the other. "Who-who are you," I asked._

_ "Daisy silly," she replied, laughing._

_ "What?" I asked._

_ The girl -excuse me, I mean Daisy- walked back into the crowd. All the sounds and sights of the city began to melt into nothing but black around me. Everything went black once again._

**(Daisy's POV)**

I saw her fall. Maya fell onto the soft green grass in the park. "Forest, wait here," I said, then began running.

I don't know what it was, fear probably, that made me run, but it did. As soon as I was by her side, I made sure she was breathing, she was, and began shaking her. "Maya," I said softly. "C'mon Maya, wake up."  
Her eyes fluttered open. "Daisy?" she choked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said. "It's me."

Maya hugged me. Forest came running up. "Hey, is she okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Maya replied for me. "I'm fine, but you two have some explaining to do."  
Maya called Anna who scolded me for leaving, but hugged me afterwards. Maya called Mrs. Matthews who picked us up and took us back to her apartment. "Okay Little Hart," Mr. Matthews said. "You have a lot of explaining to do, you too Mr. Window."  
I nodded. "I know," I said.

Forest seemed scared.

Mr. Matthews sat us down at the table in their kitchen. "Okay, Ms. Hart, would you like to go first?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I replied. "I guess I should start with, Forest and I did skip school up until Maya came back."

Mr. Matthews nodded. "It was Daisy's fault!" Forest blurted out. "She told me to do it!"

I layed a hand on Forest's shoulder. "Calm down," I said. "But he is right, it was my idea, I was under a lot of stress about Maya and I made a bad decision, but I take full responsibility."

"Okay, well, you're both in trouble," Mr. Matthews said. "Seeing as it was your idea, Ms. Hart, you will be given a bigger punishment."

I nodded, I knew this. "Mr. Window, you will be given detention for a week," he said. "And Ms. Hart, you will be given detention for three weeks, and the principal will decide if either of your punishments will go farther than that."

We both nodded. "Now, are two going to be doing this again?" Mr. Matthews asked.

Now it was Forest's turn to speak. "No sir," he said. "We promise, right Dais?"

"I promise," I said simply.

"Good, now Daisy, go see my daughter, you had her worried sick!" Mr. Matthews said, laughing.

I laughed too, and went into Riley's room where she, Maya, and Anna were. All four were sitting at the bay window, talking. When I walked in, the room went silent. Riley broke it. "What'd my dad do?" she asked.

"Three weeks detention, pending on suspension," I replied.

Everyone seemed shocked. "What?" I asked.

"You can't get suspended," Anna said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The program," Anna replied.

I hadn't even thought about that. "Oh my God," I said. "I could get kicked back to sixth grade."  
The girls surrounded me. "I cannot go back to sixth grade," I said. "If I do, I-I don't know what I'll do."

The girls hugged me. Forest knocked on the door. "Hey, Dais, can we talk?" he asked.

"Um, sure," I replied. "What's up?"  
He walked in. "I, I don't think we're working," he said.

**Mwahahhahaha! Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get this up, and I have to get to a sleepover now, so, sorry! Cliff hanger! Anyways, Life of the Party may be up next week, and Everything Changes will get an updated on Monday. Thank you and Lacey!**


	15. Going Back

**Chapter 15, here we go! So, Girl Meets Anna will probably end up being really long, just to let you know. Anyways, let's do this!**

**(Daisy's POV)**

"What?" I asked, not able to comprehend what Forest had just said.

"We aren't working," he repeated. "You got me in trouble, I can't be with someone like that."

"Well," I replied. "If we're going to talk about getting in trouble, you told me to run away, again! Do you know how worried I made Anna and Maya!"

"My parents were going to send me to a boarding school!" he screamed.

"I don't care!" I replied. "You should go to a boarding school! Get out of my life forever!"

"Fine!"

Forest stormed out of the building, and I walked back into Riley's room. My eyes stung with tears, but I didn't want anyone to know. "You okay kiddo?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," I lied, nodding.

Maya put her arm around my shoulder. "Hey," she said. "Don't lie to me, open up."  
The tears that had been stinging my eyes suddenly released themselves. "Oh Dais," Maya said, hugging me. "That's what boys do."

"Not for you," I said. "You have two boys fighting over you."

"Yeah, but I don't want either of them," Maya said.

"You don't want JD or Sam?" I asked.

"No," Maya replied. "I want a guy named Josh."

"Who's Josh?" I asked.

Maya put me up on the bay window with Riley and Anna. "Oh," Riley said. "Josh is my uncle, but he's only seventeen."

"Really?" I asked. "So, you'd be Riley's aunt?"

"Yup," Maya replied.

I giggled a little. "I really thought Forest was 'the one,' you know?" I said.

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Anna said. "Do you remember Ricky?"

"Yeah," I replied. "He was your boyfriend in seventh grade."

"Right," Anna said. "I used to think Ricky was the one."

"But Ricky turned out to be a jerk," I supplied. "He used to hit you and call you names."

"Right," Anna said. "Let's see, I'm in eleventh grade now, so that was four years ago, you were eight."

"Yep," I said.

All three girls hugged me. "The point is," Riley said. "Is that you can't just think someone is 'the one' without really knowing him first."

"Thanks guys," I said, breaking free of the hug.

I put my hand up to my head and let it rest there. After Forest's yelling I had realized how badly I had a headache. Mrs. Matthews walked in. "Girls, your mom isn't going to be home for two days, she's going to an audition," she said. "So you guys are staying here."

My eyes were trying to close while my head was still in my hands. Mrs. Matthews was the first to notice. "Daisy, honey, are you okay?" she asked, coming closer to me.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"Sweetie, you don't look okay," she said, sitting next to me on the bay window. "Come here."

I scooted closer to her. She put her hand up to my forehead. "Well, you don't feel like you have a fever," she said.

"I know, I just have a headache," I said.

"It's probably from that boy yelling at you," she said. "Do you want some Asprin?"

"Yes please," I said.

Mrs. Matthews walked out of the room to get me some Asprin. Maya looked at me. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Don't worry, Maya, I'm fine. I just have a headache."

"Okay," she said unbelievingly.

After Mrs. Matthews gave me the asprin, she brought out some sleeping bags for me, Maya, and Anna. I began to realize how tired I was. "Daisy, honey, are you sure you're okay?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"Okay, tell me if you need anything," she said, then walked out of the room.

Maya took the blue sleeping bag and spread it out on the floor. "Here, Daisy," she said.

"Guys," I said. "I'm fine, don't worry. I can roll out a sleeping bag."

All of the girls giggled.

That night, I lay awake, thinking about the punishment I might be getting, and how, if I went back to sixth grade, how different it would be. Plus, if I went back to sixth grade, I would be sent back to it again next year, since I would have missed it pretty much. I mean, we were about to go into ninth grade and all.

The next morning, I woke up to Maya gently shaking my arm. "Hey, come on," she basically whispered. "Let's go."

I looked at her like she had grown two heads. "Why are we whispering?" I whispered back.

"Anna doesn't have school today, remember?" she asked. "She's still asleep."

I nodded.

When we were all ready, we walked out the door and headed toward the subway. "Oh hello," said a familiar voice. "Look, it's the loser bunch."

We turned around to see Missy Bradford. I rolled my eyes at the sound of her voice. "And look, the new bad girl in school," she said, putting her hand below my chin and making me look up.

"Shut up Missy," Maya said, pulling me away by the shoulders.

"Oh, and why should I?" she said, not taking her eyes off me. "She's one of us now, of course."

Now it was my turn to speak up. "I'm not one of you, Missy."

Missy put her hand to her heart like she was offended. "Why, Daisy, whatever do you mean?" she asked in her fake voice.

"I'm not one of those people who turns on their friends and is mean," I said.

"But you ran away," she pointed out. "And you skipped class."

"I did it because I was stressed," I replied. "Not for fun."

"Look, Daisy," Missy said. "When you're ready to grow up and quit hanging out with losers, come and find me."

She turned away as if she had won. Well, maybe she had won the battle, but my friends and I were going to win the war. Maya, Riley, and I walked into the train, where DJ, Lucas, and Farkle were. Now that Maya and Farkle had made up, things in the bunch were great. "Hey Deej," Maya said as we entered.

"Where's Forest?" I heard myself asking.

DJ smiled a little. "He took the other train with JD and Sam," she replied. "How are you?"

"Okay," I replied.

The train stopped at the second stop. Ali and Andrew walked in. "Hey Daisy," Ali said to me, giving me a hug. "How's it going?"

"I'm good," I replied.

Andrew put his arm around Ali. "I would never hurt you like that Ali-Cat," he said to her.

I looked away, but not in time to see Ali take her arm off. "Dais," she said, putting her arm around me because of being best friends. "Don't worry."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Ali," I said. "Thanks to all of you."

A boy with dark brown hair got onto the train. He was taller, so he was probably older. Maya's knees buckled and she went down. I caught her. "That's Josh," she whispered to me.

I nodded. "Hey Riles," he said, walking up to his niece.

"Hey Uncle Josh," she replied, giving him a hug. "There's someone I'd like to meet."

Riley led him over to me and Maya. "This is Daisy, Maya's younger sister," she said, gesturing towards me.

"Hi," I replied. "You must be Josh, right?"

"Yep," he replied. "How'd you know?"

"Uh, Riley was telling us about her family last night," I lied, thinking quickly.

"Oh," Josh said, nodding. "Uh, well, this is my stop, see you later guys."

When we got to school that day, we were learning about World War II. Mr. Matthews told the class about how Hitler made some bad decisions, and how they affected his life. It got me thinking about how I had made a bad decision, it really got me thinking.

I had detention after that, and it was boring. Then, Maya, Riley, and I went home. What we saw was a problem we couldn't explain.

**Cliffhanger! Anyways, I'm sorry for the late updates, I'm sick and have been puking everywhere. Anyways, please review! I really want to get 100 reviews by chapter 25. So again, please review! Thank you and Lacey!**


	16. What if I Never See Her Again?

**Sup guys? So, I'm back with a new chapter of GMA. Wait, I just realized that also stands for Good Morning America. Oh well. Also, this chapter might get a little sad. I hope you guys don't mind. Let's do this thing!**

**(Maya's POV)**

Riley came home with me and Daisy. We had all decided to do our homework together. Well, sort of. It wasn't like we were actually going to get anything done.

Anyways, we walked into the apartment, to find Mom already in there, sitting with Shawn on the couch, crying. "Mom?" I asked frantically, running over to them.

Daisy was by my side immediately, and Riley wasn't far behind. Mom took my hand and then Daisy's. "Girls," she gasped. "They took Anna away."

Daisy's face went to a shade of white I didn't know was possible. "Where is she?" I asked, seeing as my baby sister wasn't going to say anything.

"The family that adopted her wanted her back, they still have the right to have her," Mom sobbed.

Mom leaned in with Shawn. Daisy grabbed my hand. "Shh," I said, trying to calm her down. "Shh, Daisy-Flower, it's okay."

"It's not okay!" she burst out, but then continued sobbing on my shoulder.

My eyes began overflowing with tears. Riley had to hold me as I held Daisy. All five of us (me, Daisy, Shawn, Mom, and Riley) were scrunched up on the couch. "Anna," Daisy kept mumbling. "Anna."

If losing Anna wasn't enough, Daisy was crying, and when my baby sister cries, I can't take it. All I ever want is for her to be happy. For her to not have to understand things like this. It breaks my heart every time she's like this.

After ten minutes of crying, Mom got up and called someone on the phone. I couldn't hear any of the conversation. "Girls," she said as calmly as she could when she got off the phone. "Please, try not to cry, Anna's going to be here soon to get her stuff."

Daisy wiped off her eyes. I stood up with her. "Dais," I said calmly. "C'mon, let's go get Anna's stuff packed."

I took her hand as if she was only six years old. Riley, Daisy, and I walked back to Anna's room. There were three bags that Anna was allowed to take. Daisy took one to fill with, what we called, "fun stuff." Riley grabbed the other to pack clothes. I grabbed the final to pack other essentials like her tooth brush and junk.

As we packed, I saw small tears fall from both Riley and Daisy's eyes. I embraced them both in a hug. "Hey," I said as we broke free. "We are always going to be sisters. I promise that now and forever. All of us. Me, Daisy, Riley, and Anna. We will always be sisters."

Daisy gave me a smile I hadn't seen since she was told the news. "Thank you," she mouthed, no words coming out of her mouth.

We went back to packing silently, my heart breaking a little more at every sight of Daisy. But I couldn't let it show, I needed to be strong for my Daisy-Flower and my Little Plant.

An hour passed before there was a knock at the door. We heard the door open before Mom called us to the living room. I grabbed Daisy's hand and she grabbed Riley's with the other. We walked into the living room where Anna was sitting on the couch. "Hey," she said.

Daisy let go of both me and Riley's hands. She hugged Anna with all she had. Anna hugged her back. "Daisy-Flower, it'll be okay," she said, trying to calm the sobbing once again Daisy. "I promise. I'm going to be fine. And you—" she looked around at Mom, Shawn, Riley, and me –"You have an amazing family to take care of you."

Daisy looked up at Anna. She just looked with those sad little eyes that could break a heart. There was no emotion, no small curve of a smile, no small tear rolling down her cheek, just those eyes, staring up at Anna. "Are you ready to go sweetie?" Mom asked, breaking the silence.

Anna nodded. "I guess, let's get going," she said, picking up Daisy off her lap.

Daisy grabbed Anna's hand as we went down the stairs of the apartment to the main lobby. When we got outside, a car was waiting for her. "Let's go darling!" an annoying voice rang from the car. "We have to get to China soon!"

Anna put her stuff in the car. She began hugging us one by one. First she hugged Riley. "Take care of them," she said, looking at me and Daisy.

Riley nodded. Then she hugged Shawn. "Please, take care of my mom."

Next it was Mom. "Thank you for being my mom."

My turn. "Maya, please, keep that little flower out of trouble."

We both giggled for a second. Finally, it was time for the worst part, Daisy. She got down to Daisy's height. She pulled off a bracelet from her wrist. She handed it to her. "Now listen," she said. "You need to stay out of trouble. No more sneaking off with Forest. And you have to trust Maya and Riley, even if they are the only people you ever trust, you have to trust them."

Daisy nodded. Anna kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. "Be good," she said finally. "I love you."

Anna climbed into the backseat off the car. It started into motion before something happened we would never forget.

**(Anna's POV)**

The car was in motion for about five seconds. This was right before Daisy jumped in front of it and yelled, "Wait!"

My 'mom' stopped the car as fast as she could, but I still couldn't see Daisy. I jumped out. "Dais!" I yelled, and found her still standing in front of it.

I ran up and hugged her, pulling her off of the street. Maya and Riley ran over, followed by Mom and Shawn. "Daisy Hart are you insane?" Mom asked, reaching out for her.

Daisy took off her backpack that she still had on. She pulled out the well torn up book and a pen. "You need it more than me," she said. "We kept this journal to think about our feelings on our journey. I have found my family. That was my quest. You need it now, to write about your quest."

I stared at her with wide eyes. "How did you get so smart?" I asked.

"Well, I've had the best sisters ever," she replied.

I smiled up and Riley and Maya. "Yeah," I said. "Yeah, you have."

I took the journal and got back into the car. I waved at my family until they were just blurs in the middle of the city. Then I opened the book, and began reading.

**Boom! Okay, so, here's the deal. There will be no new chapter until I hit fifty reviews. Luckily, that's only four reviews away. Please! Guys, c'mon, am I being unreasonable? I don't think so. Getting reviews helps me write. It helps me feel happy to write because I know people are reading it. Please guys, I really wanna hit fifty reviews, even if they are negative! Look, I don't mind negative comments, as long as they don't contain bad language and stuff like that. Anyways, Girl Meets Journal will be up super soon!**

**Thank you and Lacey!**


	17. This Fight Is Not Over

**Hey guys! So, I'm back, and WOOHOOOOOOOOOO! Thank you guys so much, I actually got over fifty reviews! Also Girl Meets Journal is up with part one! Let's get back to GMA!**

**(Anna's POV)**

I flipped through the journal. I couldn't believe how much my baby sister had gone through. The car kept driving. "Why are we going to China?" I asked.

"Because, Anna," 'Mom' said. "Your father got a promotion!"

I rolled my eyes. "Can we take a bathroom break?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied, and we pulled over.

I put the journal in my bag and walked into the gas station. I found a bench and sat down. I flipped through it again and found a blank page. I took out the pen Daisy had handed me and began writing.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Daisy has been through so much, I just can't believe it. And she's still so little. I mean, I'm in tenth grade and haven't been through half the things she has. I mean, sure, I've been through my share of junk, but nothing like her. Tonight I'll be on a plane to China. Ugh. Why must life be so cruel? I wish I didn't have to leave Daisy… In fact, just wait. This fight isn't over._

_ -Anna_

I slammed the book shut. My 'parents' were talking in the corner of the store. I walked up to them. "Hey, guys," I said, not wanting to call them mom or dad. "Can I go for a walk? I mean, we're going to be on that plane for a while."

"Sure," my 'mom' said. "Just be back in ten. K honey?"

"K," I replied.

I walked out the door, and pulled out my phone. It said we had only gone about five miles from, what I had put in as, home. I got a text. The picture on it told me it was Maya.

**Bold = Anna **Regular = Maya

Hey

**Hey**

How's it going?

**Plan: Operation Coming Home**

OMG, Daisy will be so excited! :)

**Don't tell her yet, I gotta make sure it will actually happen**

Kk, what are you gonna do?

**I'm on my way, walking, only five miles away**

Kk, well, I'll leave you to it

**Bye! :)**

Bye :)

I put my phone in my pocket and began running. Never in my life had I been so happy for my birth father pushing me to try out for cross country in third grade. Ever since then, I have loved running, and I could do it for a long time.

I ran for what felt like hours before I saw the building. I picked up my phone and texted Maya.

**Outside the building, get Daisy ready**

I got into the building and ran up the stairs. I found our door, and knocked on it. Daisy opened it, and the look on her face could have made a thousand sad people happy. "Anna!" she screamed, and hugged me as tight as she could.

I hugged her back. "What?" she asked. "But, how?"

"Hey, you ran away, it's in our blood," I replied.

Daisy giggled. Then, Maya came in and hugged me. "Good to have you back, Anna," she said.

We sat around and talked for a while, ignoring the constant ringing of my phone. It was my 'mom' and 'dad' trying to get me. Well, too bad for them. Seriously, they're the ones who took me away from my family.

We hung out until six, when the news came on. And this is what we saw.

The new guy, Jeff, came on. "Welcome to New York News," he said. "Today's top story, sixteen year old girl missing. Anna Davis, recently adopted by Mary and Kyle Davis, went missing today around four o'clock. Here is her picture. If you see this girl, please alert authorities immediately. This is Jeff."

Daisy clung close to me. Maya got up off the couch. "We have to hide you," she whispered. "Get in our room."

"What?" I asked.

"Just go," Maya hissed.

I did as I was told. "Just stay here," Maya told me, and I got into the closet.

I heard the door open. I heard voices, but they weren't Mom's, or Shawn's, or even Riley's. It was the police. I tried to make myself as small as possible. I saw in the crack of the closet that Daisy was fake sleeping on the bottom bunk. I tried to calm down.

"Please," Maya pleaded. "Be quiet. My little sister is sick, and she's asleep."

The police officer nodded. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"I don't have a father," Maya replied sadly. "And my mother is at work. My mother and her boyfriend are getting married soon, so times will be better soon. In fact, he's coming in a few minutes to check on Daisy."

The officer nodded. "Can I look in that closet?" he asked, and his finger went directly toward me.

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter, I'm just trying to get this done so I can go read this book that I'm obsessed with. Anyways, new schedule so I can keep reading and beat my school's Accelerated Reader point record.**

**Friday– Girl Meets Anna**

**Saturday– Everything Changes (If you haven't checked this out, I recommend you do, it's Every Witch Way)**

**Sunday – Let's Do This (this will start this weekend, it's Make it Pop)**

** I might not update Girl Meets Anna this week on Friday, just because I just did. Anyways, please review! Also, guess what's out? Girl Meets Journal! You guys have to check it out, and please review! I'd also like to give a shout out to Harmonizergirl1202 for being my first reviewer on GMJ!**

**Thank you and Lacey!**


End file.
